Komentarz na blogu:Kira777333/Moje Top 10 Ulubionych Animatroników/@comment-26200754-20150830160033
Z chęcią zaprezentuje swój własny ranking. Pozwolicie, że nie będę w nim uwzględniać Phantomów i Nightmarców? Dziękuje. Zatem od początku: 10. Foxy: no cóż, lisek na samym dole... zawsze była z nim zabawa, bo rudzielec nigdy jakoś specjalnie mnie nie lubił i zwykle nasza wspólna gra kończyła się śmiercią z jego haka. Lubię tą postać, jednak nigdy jakoś specjalnie go nie kochałam. Na początku określiłam go mianem "kojota" xD 9. Toy Chica: dla mnie typowa blachara. Gdyby nie ten uśmieszek, puste oczka i różowe majtasy pewnie wylądowałaby na samym końcu. Jest dobra, lubię ją, jednak nie zachwyca tak jak wyżej notowani. Ale te majty i tak wymiatają. 8. Balloon Girl: gdy ją pierwszy raz ujrzałam to aż soczek wysparkałam. Poważnie, to było moje pierwsze podejście do FNaFa2, a gdy to balonowe babsko pojawiło się pod biurkiem to w panice strzeliłam soczkiem, który akurat popijałam. Monitor cierpiał, ale przeżył. Lubią ją jeszcze za podobieństwo do BB-niestety, tylko wizualne. 7. Toy Freddy: sympatyczne miśki są sympatyczne. Jako "braciak" Freddy'ego zdobył moje uznanie, jednak moim zdaniem nie równa się z oryginałem. Mimo to lubię tego futrzaka głównie za jego misiowatość oraz git kapelusik i muszkę. 6. Mangle: (pozwólcie, że będę się do'' tego'' zwracać w formie żeńskiej) lubię ją, bo... w sumie ''bo tak. ''Nie ma żadnego konkretnego powodu. Może to biały kolor, który kojarzy mi się z niewinnością, co z kolei wzbudza współczucie w stosunku do tej postaci? A może chodzi o wygląd? A może o Jumpscare, przez który się zlękłam? Nie wiem, po prostu ją lubię. A teraz zaczynają się ciężkie wybory i upychanie kilku animatronów na to samo miejsce. 5. Toy Bonnie i Plushtrap: co do pierwszego królika to... kurde, ma lepszy makijaż od mojej siostry! Tak urzekł mnie jego wygląd, że musiał wylądować w pierwszej piątce. Nadal nie wierzę, że wystraszył mnie niebieski uszak z tapetą na pyszczku. A i jest niebieski, to też ważne. Tak przedstawiony wydaje się niegrożny, wręcz śmieszny, ale jednak ta jego nachalność w grze. Nie powiem, zaskoczył mnie. Co do Plushtrapa, to człon "Plush" czyli pluszak od razu wzbudził we mnie sympatię. Uwielbiam pluszaki, a to, że ten mały zgniłek wygląda jak wygląda to tak zamieszał mi w głowię, że nie wiem czy mam go lubić, czy się go bać. Ostatecznie wygrała pierwsza opcja. No i jeszcze ten szarmancki uśmieszek-cudo. 4. Chica i Cupcake: czy jest coś piękniejszego, od kurczaka w śliniaczku? Gruby kurczak w śliniaczku! Jej otyłość upodabnia nas do siebie, serio jesteśmy sobie niemal równe! Ten wzrok, gdy stoi przy Biurze... jakbyś na jej oczach jadł nuggetsy. Potrafi przestraszyć i dać niezły łomot. Taka kobieta z pazurem-kolejna wspólna cecha. A teraz Cupcake: ciostko z różowym krymem. Niby bierny obserwator, a co się niedawno okazało? Koszmarnie sycąca słodycz! Pokochałam go od chwili gdy dostrzegłam te przymulone oczęta. Taki rarytasik w świecie cukiernictwa z tego Cupcake'a. Ale tutaj też mamy doczynienia z skrytym potworkiem-Chica i Cupcake: kurczaczek i babeczka, niby słodkie, a pazurek jest. Idealne! 3. Bonnie i Springtrap: fioletowy królik to me marzenie. Królik=trzeci ulubiony zwierzak, fioletowy=ulubiony kolor. Jeszcze ten jego brzuszek, czerwone oczęta i elegancka muszka. Już o grze na gitarze nie wspomne. Albo wspomnę. Te cechy skazały go na podium! A i jeszcze cwaniak nie raz mi tyłek skopał gdy grałam w FNaFa-udaje mu się to nawet dziś. Springtrap, czyli przeorany bliznami zając o białych ślepkach, nonszalanckim uśmiechu i spokojnym Jumpscare, którego i tak się zlękłam. Nosi w sobie ciało i duszę czystego zła, mordercy. Jego lśniące w ciemności oczy mrożą krew w żyłach nawet po tylu godzinach spędzonych w grze. Jak tu go nie lubić? 2. Freddy i Golden Freddy: grube misiaki, a grube misiaki są grubę i misiowate-czyli coś dla mnie, bo lubię misie i lubię grube osoby (bo sama jestem gruba, taka logika), a gdy to tego dochodzi cylinder, muszka i muzyka to z góry lecom na podium. Gdy pierwszy raz dostrzegłam Freddy'ego wyobraziłam sobie przytulankę, miękkiego pluszaczka do miętoszenia i tulania. A potem odłączyli prąd, świecąca mordka zagrała mi piękny Marsz, światło zgasło, a dziki krzyk i telepiąca się głowa pozbawiły mnie oddechu. Pamiętam, że spadłam z krzesła. Czyli pokochałam go od pierwszej nocy. Golden był dla mnie kompletną niespodzianką. Naszą znajomość rozpoczął zawał spowodowany wielką, bezoką mrodką i rozdzierającym krzykiem. Co prawda nie lubię koloru złotego, srebro lepsze (tajemnica loginu po części wyjaśniona), ale ten misiak mnie urzekł. Cylinderek, muszeczka w dodatku taki tajemniczy, przerażajacy, przychodzący niewiadomo skąd-i te puste ślepka. Intrygująca postać. 1. Puppet i Balloon Boy: tą dwójkę kocham za każdy aspekt ich istnienia. Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, jak to mówią. Puppecik, taki niby chudy, wątły, kto by się obawiał chucherkowatej kukiełki z rumianymi policzkami i makijażem? Otóż ja. Marionetki wszelkiego pokroju zawsze mnie przerażały, ale to diabelskie pachole przebija wszystko. I za to go uwielbiam-ta rzekoma niewinność sprytnie uzyskana przez niegroźny wygląd i niby prostą obronę. Ta postać aż emanuje tajemniczością, mrokiem i trwogą. I jeszcze ten wieczny uśmiech i muzyczka z pozytywki... awww... A BB? Me serce zdobył przez swoją chytrość i cyganienie baterii. Skubany uniemożliwia nam obronę przed Foxym by potem z chorą satysfakcją oglądać nas koniec z ręki lisa. To perfidny ninja i cydan w jednym, doskonały stratek. Dobrze wie jak wykorzystywać innych, by jak najmniej zrobić, a jednak osiągnąć swój cel. Jest kluczowym animatronem w całej tej intrydze. Ma mój wielki szacunek za przebiegłość godną tytułu króla skur*iela, zdolności ninji i te intrygi na miarę orderu ziemniaka. I jeszcze ta otyła sylwetka, baloniki, rozkoszny śmiech i wygląd dziecka-żeby podkreślić jego rzekomą niewinność. Mam podejrzenia, iż opętało go zło najczystrze... I oto właśnie mój ranking ^^